


Kinktober 2018

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Gags, Hate Sex, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Modern Era, Nurse Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Every chapter is a separate fic!Chapter 1: Face-sitting & Gags. Bottom Levi, Top Eren.Chapter 2: Begging & Edgeplay. Top Levi, Bottom Eren.Chapter 3: Hate-Sex. Top Levi, Bottom Eren. Dub-con warning!Chapter 4: Lingerie & Daddy Kink. Top Levi, Bottom Eren.





	1. "Do You Trust Me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wanted to try something new.
> 
> /Face-sitting & gags/

Eren’s eyes were the closest to devilish Levi had ever seen; dark, blown wide with need, leaving nothing but a ring of silver to stare back into. It was intimidating if Levi had to admit, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

He swallowed thickly as Eren took a step closer, directly walking into the ray of moonlight that peeked through the curtains. Eren stood there in nothing but his boxers, holding both a crop and gag in his hands, smirking from ear to ear as he quirked an eyebrow at Levi. “What do you think?”

Blinking, Levi opened his mouth but no sound came out. Too fixed on the happy trail that disappeared once it reached Eren’s boxers. Barely registering the attributes Eren was presenting for him to choose from.

Although, he _knew_ what Eren was doing. This was his thing, giving him the impression he had a choice in this even though he already planned everything out. The little shit. His little shit. His fucking, hot damn, a piece of ass, little shit that could take him apart as no one else could.

Eren took another step forward and put the toys next to Levi on the bed, forcing Levi to sit down on the edge of the bed with a gentle push and ran his hands over his shoulders.

Levi jerked up at the attention, he had expected to be thrown onto their bed and devoured on the spot. Instead, Eren cupped his burning cheeks while biting his lip, looking him intently in his eyes before he leaned down and pressed their lips together.

It was a soft kiss, tentative even, and before Levi had time to register what had happened, it was already over. He furrowed his brows and hesitantly took hold of Eren’s hips, not the slightest idea what his boyfriend had in store for him and the brief skin to skin contact warming up his entire body.

Taking a deep breath in, Levi let his fingers roam over Eren’s abdomen. Trailing every dip and curve of his body with the tips of his fingers.

Eren shuddered under his touch and bit his lip, smirked, and brought his face closer to Levi’s. His breath ghosting over his face before he let his tongue dart out to lick at Levi’s bottom lip, not kissing him just yet.

A whimper got stuck at the back of Levi’s throat and he cursed himself. Eren knew exactly how to play him and it drove him insane. Instead of admitting his defeat, he ran the flat of his palm over Eren’s boxers and cupped his hardening member through the fabric, earning an appreciating hum.

“Such a good boy.” Eren purred and leaned down to kiss him passionately. Locking their lips together in a few chaste kisses before he ran his tongue over Levi’s lower lip and bit down on the sensitive skin.

Levi groaned and let Eren claim every inch of his mouth, his tongue easing its way in a slow, delicate pace. He could feel himself falling apart already, slipping into submissiveness and there was no way in hell he wanted to stop himself. There was too much fun in giving up his control and letting Eren take the upper hand.

A challenging smirk curled on Eren’s lips and he gave one last, quick peck on Levi’s plump lips. “Sit tight for me, will you?”

Levi nodded and sat still, looking at Eren who crawled on the mattress and started adjusting the pillows before he lay on his back and propped himself up on his elbows, abs flexing with every move. Fuck.

“Come here,” Eren smiled and bit his lip, curling his finger, “and sit on your knees.”

Confused, but too wound up to give it much attention, Levi slid onto the bed. Now painfully aware of his cock straining against his boxers as he crawled towards Eren. The urge to relieve himself was huge, a few quick pumps would ease the pressure off, but he knew Eren liked to do everything himself.

Lucky for him, Eren reached forward and slipped his fingers under the elastic band, touch like fire on his skin, before he tugged at them gently. A silent request to take them off.

Levi hummed and lifted himself off the mattress to take off his boxers, cock standing proudly between his legs.

“Good boy,” Eren cooed and ran his hands over Levi’s exposed thighs, sending an instant shiver up Levi’s spine and kissed his chest. Gently biting down on his pecs as he trailed his sensitive sides. “Now, do you trust me?”

Levi cocked his head to the side, brows furrowed, “Yes?”

Eren’s voice grew stern, “Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Yes.” Levi nodded and swallowed thickly, he loved Eren’s serious, demanding voice. “I trust you.”

“Good.” Eren smiled, “Then trust me when I ask you to sit on my face.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he scrunched up his nose in disgust. “That’s fucking disgusting.”

“I thought you trusted me?” Eren asked, voice low and wrapped his hand around Levi’s cock. Giving him a few long pumps, smearing the precome over his dick, as he gently nipped at Levi’s jaw. Teeth grazing over his jawline before he left a sloppy kiss under his ear.

Levi shivered under his touch. He knew Eren had always wanted to do this, he had even been hinting at it for the past couple of weeks but he had always dismissed the idea as too filthy. “It’s unhygienic.”

“You just took a bath, you’re clean, I’m clean,” Eren said between kisses across his neck, smirking against the skin before he ran a finger over Levi’s perineum and heard Levi’s breath hitch in his throat. Success. “you’re just scared and there’s no reason to be. Just let me try it and if you don’t like it, we’ll stop.”

Biting his lip to the point he was almost breaking the skin, Levi considered the idea. The thought still made him shudder, and not the good kind. He shook his head, he couldn’t believe he was actually allowing Eren to do this. “Fine.”

“Good.” Eren purred in his ear and nipped at his lobe. “Now, crop or gag? The gag would look so nice on you.”

Levi huffed, all his blood rushing down south at Eren’s voice, but played it nonchalantly.“And here I thought I got to choose.”

“You do,” Eren said and stopped attacking his neck. Instead, he moved his attention to Levi’s ass cheeks. Massaging the two round globes and letting his fingers brush between them, the edges of his lips curling upwards when Levi’s soft groan filled up his ears. “So, what will it be.”

Cheeks heating up, Levi pursed his lips as if he hadn’t made his decision yet, even though he had known from the start he wanted that gag in his mouth. Eventually, he pointed at the red ball and saw Eren’s face lit up in excitement, breaking his dominant, controlling exterior. Mission success. It warmed his heart to know that his goofy neighbor was still in there even though he acted like an actual sex god.

Eren wasted no time and reached for the gag, put it around Levi’s head, not shutting him up just yet. He leaned up and pressed their lips together one last time, soft, yet passionate and leaving Levi breathless.

“ _Fuck._ ” Levi cursed, the last words he’ll be saying for the remaining time before Eren gagged his mouth. He swallowed hard, the first few seconds the gag was on, were always the most uncomfortable. It took some getting used to, but it was worth it in the end. It would make him slide it a particular space of submissiveness, something he hadn’t been able to experience before he had met Eren.

Picking him off the mattress, Eren maneuvered him so he was straddling his chest, ass presented in front of Eren’s face. It was embarrassing, but Eren’s encouraging words were what kept Levi from backing out almost immediately.

“You’re so beautiful, Levi.” Eren breathed, massaging his cheeks before spreading them apart and blowing some air onto his sensitive hole. “I’m so happy you’re letting me do this.”

Levi grunted and almost lost his balance when Eren gripped at his hips and closed the final distance between his ass and his mouth. He instantly fought for air when Eren darted out his tongue and lapped over the pucker of his hole, eyes widening and cheeks turning crimson.

When Levi didn’t oppose, the grin on Eren’s face grew wider and he started licking him in earnest. Using the flat of his tongue to lick every part he could reach, coating him with saliva before he blew cool air onto the wet skin.

Levi shivered, his hands flying down to hold onto something, anything, to keep himself steady when Eren’s tongue darted inside of him. Wet, hot and everything he didn’t know he needed. His cock twitched in response, growing painfully hard and precome leaked onto Eren’s abs. Shit, he was losing it already.

Slurping and lapping at his hole, Eren added a finger to the mess and started massaging his walls. Loosening the tight ring of muscle before he added a second one, stretching him wide open and pushing his tongue as far as he could inside Levi’s tight heat.

It was more than Levi could take, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and his cock pulsing to the point he thought he’d surely come on the spot without having his dick touched.

Eyes rolling back into his skull, Levi was sure Eren had turned into a mind reader when he reached for his cock and started pumping him oh so slowly. Adding enough friction he’d get closer to the brink of his release, but not enough to push him over the edge just yet.

He wanted to cry out, but all that came out was a muffled moan as saliva dripped down his chin. More, he needed more. Without his words, there wasn’t much else he could do than push himself down onto Eren’s face, pleading him to continue with the moans and whines that left his throat, long past the point of feeling any shame.

“Eager aren’t we?” Eren breathed against his skin and continued his assault and picked up his pace.

He was falling apart within seconds, the sinful wet noises Eren was making behind him in combination with the pleasure that was attacking his senses were enough to push his orgasm out of him. White spurts of come splashing hot between them and coating Eren’s stomach.

Chest heaving and head dizzy, Levi recovered gradually as Eren picked him up and laid him on his back. Eyes closed in bliss, he heard Eren walk off to the bathroom before he came back with a wet washcloth to clean them both up.

Levi threw his arm over his eyes in an attempt to hide his embarrassingly red face, “Eren?”

“Yes?”

He could literally hear the cocky smirk in Eren’s voice. God dammit. “Never speak of this again.”

 

* * *

 

 _[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lankylevi/?hl=nl) _  
_[Tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/) _


	2. Fifth Time Is the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 & 3: begging & edgeplay. Top Levi, bottom Eren.
> 
> Summary: Levi likes to challenge himself, both in and outside of the bedroom.

They had been going at it for the past hour and Levi denied himself his release for the third time today. He grabbed the base of his cock, balls tightening and cock pulsing as he kept himself from reaching the brink of his orgasm

Eren groaned underneath him, cheeks flushed pink and brown strands of hair plastered across his forehead.

Panting heavily, Levi entangled his fingers in Eren’s hair and pressed his length against his saliva coated lips. Smirking and looking at him heavy-lidded, “You want this?”

Eren nodded his head, opening his mouth in a small ‘o’ in hopes that Levi would take the invitation.

“Good boy,” Levi cooed and slipped his cock past Eren’s parted lips, hitting the back of his throat, Eren’s moans and silent pleas sending vibrations over his entire length.

Levi shuddered, and let his head fall back, Eren’s mouth was too good for words. Warm, tight, wet and his tongue lapped the underside of his cock as if he was made for this. “Fuck, Eren, you’re so good.”

Eren hummed in approval and slacked his jaw, adjusting to Levi’s length sliding in and out of his mouth. Letting him fuck his mouth as he pleased, Eren looked up at Levi's body and almost came on the spot. Thick, muscular thighs flexed with every snap of his hips, abs glistened with sweat, collarbones, and neck flushed a pinkish red, face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain, it was enough to drive a man insane.

Rocking his hips back and forth, Levi took hold of Eren’s jaw and started fucking him in earnest. Cock hitting the back of his throat over and over until the familiar heat coiled in the pit of his stomach. His muscles burned, aching and spasming when he slid his length out of Eren’s mouth and gripped himself tightly at the base, denying himself for the fourth time.

“Levi,” Eren plead, voice hoarse and tears stinging in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall out. “ _please_.”

The desperation in Eren’s voice was evident, but Levi wasn’t planning to give in just yet. He liked to challenge himself, both in and outside of their bedroom. “You want this so badly?”

Eren licked his lips and nodded his head enthusiastically, “Please.”

A challenging smirk curled on Levi’s lips, eyes dark and voice low, “Then work for it.”

Eren wasted no time and grabbed Levi’s ass cheeks, forcing his cock back into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat as he swallowed harshly and pushed the tip of his tongue against the slit.

Levi almost lost his balance as he slid forward, hissing when Eren swallowed around him. “ _Fuck._ ”

His knuckles turned white as he found leverage at the headboard of their bed, eyes drinking up how Eren bobbed his head up and down his shaft. Licking, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head before he swallowed him whole. He was losing it, and fast.

Releasing him with a pop, Eren moved his attention lower. Levi’s cock resting on his face as he licked and sucked one of his balls into his mouth, and teased his taint with the tip of his tongue. “Come on,  _Levi. Please._ ”

Panting harshly, Levi admitted his defeat and palmed his cock. Eyes rolling back into his skull as slick sounds filled up the room when he started stroking himself.

Eren hummed in approval, giving one last harsh suck on the base of his length and arched his neck up, opening his mouth to eagerly catch his boss’ release.

After a few precise pumps, followed by gradually stuttering breaths, Levi unraveled above Eren, moaning out his name and telling him _how fucking good he was being for him_ as he bit his lip.

The first splatter reached Eren’s eye before long ropes of come streaked across his burning cheeks and into his mouth. Dripping down onto his chin, threatening to fall onto his chest before Eren lapped it all up with a cocky smirk. 

“I guess the fifth time is the charm.”

 

* * *

 _[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lankylevi/?hl=nl) _  
_[Tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/) _


	3. Kao Loy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kao Loy = Flying Knee in Muay Thai.”  
> Eren is about to fight the infamous Levi Ackerman, best boxer of 'The Scouts'.  
> Kinktober day 8: Hate-Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con warning!

Eren braced himself by the red ropes, wiping the blood from his nose. Vision starting to blur, he still tried to focus on the raven on the other side of the ring.

His opponent was the infamous Levi Ackerman, best boxer of ‘The Scouts’, known for his cat-like reflexes and small but broad build.

At first glance, he didn’t seem like a big deal, a pushover to Eren’s opinion. So, when Zeke, coach of The Titans and his brother had warned him of the raven, Eren had brushed him off. In fact, he knew he wouldn’t win against him, no one had ever done that in the fifteen years he had been competing. At this point in the fight though,  Eren had expected to hit or kick a few times by now, at the very least.

With a searing headache, Eren cracked his neck and jumped back up onto his feet. It was now or never.

The crowd cheered and the raven smirked when the bell rang, balling his fists.

Ackerman’s movements were quick, precise, and before Eren had time to realize it, he had dashed towards him.

Eren was thrown down to the ground and he fought for air. He needed to get up, fast, but his body didn’t react.

Levi slowly strolled to him. Dominance radiating off of him, he raised an eyebrow as he towered over Eren. Steel, bored eyes locking onto his. “Get up.”

Eren raged with fury and bared his teeth. Wheezing uncontrollably, jaw clenching and muscles begging him to give up, he crawled back on his feet.

Unable to focus, he blinked a few times and got in position. The room was spinning like crazy, knees wobbling under the weight of his body, Eren raised his fists. He ignored the blood that was seeping out of his nose, taking one last deep breath before he launched forward.

 

Lights shining brightly in his eyes, Eren awoke in his changing room. Blinking a few times to clear his head and recollect his memories.

The last thing he remembered was Levi’s knee kicking him directly in the face. It must’ve been the final blow since he couldn’t remember anything else. How embarrassing, it made his ego burst into pieces.

“Goddammit.” Eren groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. He hadn’t been able to touch him a single, fucking, time.

Zeke shifted closer to his folding bed, offering him his water bottle as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Better luck next time.”

“I don’t want a next time.” Eren snapped and slapped his hand away, his embarrassment quickly replaced by anger. He got up from his seat, eyes wide fuming with rage, “I’m taking on that midget right now.”

Dumbfounded, Zeke blinked at Eren as he stormed out of his changing room and into the hallway without any further warning.

Slipping past the nurse, Pieck, Eren marched down the hallway. His head still spun and pounded like immensely, knees wobbling and ribs hurting every time he took a deep breath. But he didn’t care.

Anger blocking any kind of rational thinking, he made his way past the spectators and to the other side of the boxing arena, into his opponent’s area.

The midget even had a personal masseuse from the looks of his training center. Rubber bands, a massage table, sports drinks, protein powders, the cunt had it all. No wonder he was better than him. If Eren had these supplements and support he’d be the one everyone would talk about, not Levi.

Without a knock, Eren burst into his opponents changing room. Determined, face red and eyes blown wide in anger, he roared, “Fight me again!”

The raven stood on the other side of the room, shirtless and still in his boxing shorts. He furrowed his brows and squinted at him, way too composed to Eren’s liking. “What the hell?”

Eren gritted his teeth and launched forward. Catching Levi by surprise, Eren took hold of both of his arms and slammed his back against the wall.  
“I said,” Face coming within an inch of Levi’s, he hissed, “Fight me again!”

Levi stared back, his expression not changing even though he was literally pinned against the wall. “No.”

“Fight me again, you cock sucker.” Eren spat and towered over Levi, eyes spewing with anger. He was pushing his luck, he knew that, but it was the only way he knew Levi would give him his rematch right now.

Levi’s eyes widened before a smirk curled on his lips, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Not used to losing, huh?”

Growling, Eren felt like he could explode on the spot. Who the hell did this midget think he was, acting all smug.

The grin on Levi’s face grew wider as he continued, “Accept it, you lost. You should try harder next time.”

Eren backed up his face a little bit and hissed at Levi’s words. “You fucking midget, there’s no way y- ah!”

Before he could finish his sentence, a sharp pain in his gut made him double over and he fell on his knees; Levi had kicked him in the stomach, hard.

He looked up at his opponent and before he could react, his head was heavily thrown to the right. Crying out in pain as Levi twisted his left arm behind his back, Eren was forced to stand on his feet. Stomach and face squeezed against the wall.

“Did you really think you could come into _my_ room and cuss at me like that and then get away with it?” Levi growled in his ear, yanking at his hair.

Eren yelped but bared his teeth, “You’re the worst.”

“So you’ve heard of me?” Levi whispered lowly and bit down on the junction between his collarbone and neck.

Eren didn’t know what was happening, feeling hot all over when Levi’s teeth sank into his flesh, breaking the skin. Sucking in a sharp breath, Levi tugged at his hair again, forcing him to arch his back and stick out his ass.

Eyes widening as Levi ground his arousal into his ass, Eren shrieked, “What the fuck?”  
Surprised by how utterly defeated he already sounded, Eren’s face reddened. “What do you think you’re doing, you pervert!”

He cocked his head to the side and felt a shot of arousal shoot up his spine when he saw the dark, animalistic look in Levi’s eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? For a reason unknown to him, he pushed back against Levi, earning an approving hum in his ear.

Levi licked a hot stripe over his nape and grinned against his neck, thrusting his clothed cock between Eren’s cheeks. “You don’t seem to oppose.”

Eren whined and immediately hid his face against the wall with wide eyes, blush creeping all the way down to his neck. What the hell was he doing?

“Enjoying yourself?” Levi chuckled and let go of Eren’s hair. His free hand sliding over Eren’s sides before he palmed his cock through his shorts.

“You… fucking let g-” Eren’s retort was quickly interrupted by a loud involuntary moan as Levi slipped his hand under the elastic band and stroked his cock. Swiping his finger through the bead of precome, smearing it over his entire length before he fondled his balls.

“You can’t lie to me, _Eren._ Your body is honest.” Levi said. Forehead resting against Eren’s back, he let go of his arm and held Eren by his hips. Groaning out in pleasure as Eren rolled his ass against his clothed cock.

Trembling, bracing himself at the wall with balled fists, Eren didn’t stop Levi from pulling down his boxers. Shorts and underwear now resting at his ankles as Levi spread his cheeks apart. “ _Fuck you_.”

“Maybe another time.” Levi retorted quickly, lazily pumping Eren’s cock, and licked his lips. “Press your thighs together.”

Biting his lip in an attempt to not moan out in pleasure, Eren did as he was told and closed his legs, knees crushed together. His breath hitched in his throat when Levi’s cock slipped between his thighs, warm and slippery. It pulsed between his legs, his own arousal twitching in response. He was so fucked up.

Levi chuckled lowly, gripped onto Eren’s hips with both hands, and experimentally thrust his cock between his thighs.

They both moaned in unison at the first movement and Eren immediately tried to find leverage at the wall as Levi started thrusting in earnest. All air leaving his lungs when Levi bit down on his neck again, lapping the sore spot with the flat of his tongue.

Levi moved his attention lower, biting down on to Eren’s shoulder blades and grazing his teeth over his spine, and felt Eren shudder in front of him. He was losing it, and fast, just how Levi liked it.

Eren let his head lull back as Levi reached around and started pumping his cock in unison with his unforgiven pace. Fast, precise, and everything Eren needed to feel the heat quickly coil in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you going to come already?” Levi mocked, and let out an amused puff of air. “I suppose you’re losing again.”

Eren clenched his jaw and turned his head to the side. Eyes unable to focus on anything else besides the smoldering gaze Levi drew him in. “You fucking- ah!”

Not able to finish his sentence, another loud moan left Eren’s throat as Levi pinched one of his nipples and sank his teeth into his shoulder. A combination of pleasure and pain washing over him, leaving him breathless.

Levi took Eren’s open mouth as an invitation and pushed his tongue past his lips. He sucked on his tongue before he pushed further inside and claimed every inch of his mouth. Teeth grazing over his bottom lip before he sucked on the muscle and rolled it between his teeth.

Letting out a combination of a hiss and a moan, Eren’s body went rigid as his balls tightened, his release splashing on the wall in front of him in long ropes as he cursed Levi’s name under his breath.

After a few precise thrusts, followed by gradually stuttering breaths, Levi followed suit and bit down on the crook of Eren’s neck as he came between his thighs, his own orgasm messily dripping down Eren’s legs.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Eren muttered, still catching his breath, and pulled up his shorts once Levi had exited his cock.

“You really are a sore loser.” Levi huffed and offered Eren a damp washcloth. “Still want that rematch?”  
  
 

* * *

Happy Birthday [@i-am-verybusy!](https://i-am-verybusy.tumblr.com/) You're a babe and I hope you'll enjoy your little fic!

[Tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/)  
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lankylevi/?hl=nl)


	4. "So, Daddy huh?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famous Dr. Ackerman has had a couple of rough weeks. He always has to work late now that his crazy colleague had injured themself during one of their wild experiments.  
> Lucky for him, his cute boyfriend always brings him dinner, but what he doesn't know is that Eren also has something else in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie and Daddy Kink!
> 
> Top Levi & Bottom Eren

Levi sat behind his computer, screen reflecting brightly on his black, squared glasses as he sorted out his patients’ files from today.

Checking the time at the top right corner of his screen, Levi let out a painfully long sigh.

8.34PM, again. For the past few weeks he had been working from six in the morning till ten in the evening because of all the paperwork Eyebrows piled on his desk. Shitty Glasses was on medical leave, they had hurt themselves during one of their famous experiments. The damned Four Eyes. What experiments a fucking dentist would be doing, was a mystery to Levi, but if he had to be completely honest, he really didn’t want to know what Hanji had been up to.

He shook his head and pushed his glasses up, groaning as he leaned back into his chair. He was tired, so fucking tired.

“Dr. Ackerman,” Petra spoke through the microphone, carefully as always, “Eren is here to see you.”

At least that was something he had going for him. A cute, hot nurse who brought him his dinner now that he didn’t have time to cook something for himself. A cute, hot nurse who also happened to be his boyfriend of a few months who made sure he didn’t have to stomach the awful food they served in the hospital they both worked in.

“Okay, let him in,” Levi said and took a deep breath. So. Fucking. Tired.

The door screeched as it was slowly opened. “Good Evening, Sir.” Eren peeped through the doorway, smiling hesitantly. His short brown strands of hair sticking in every direction.

“Drop the formalities already.” Levi rolled his eyes, gesturing Eren to come in his office.

Unlike Levi, Eren never showed any sign of fatigue. He was an ER nurse, one of the best employees of Hospital Maria, and he never had the slightest blemish on his face. Not even when he worked 18+ hour shifts.

Smiling, Eren nodded and walked into Levi’s office. He still wore his nurse’s uniform, a clean one Levi hoped, and carried a bag of Levi’s favorite restaurant under his arm. “How was your day?”

“Tiring,” Levi said, clicking his tongue, and got up from his seat, glasses falling on the bridge of his nose. “And you didn’t have to, really. Il Giardino is a fucking twenty-minute drive.”

Eren shrugged, “You deserve it. Plus, Shadis finally gave me that raise so I thought I’d treat _you_ for once.”

Kissing Eren’s temple, Levi smiled, “I’m proud of you.” Now that he was this close, he could clearly see the pink hue on Eren’s cheeks. Cute, he noted, and took the bag out of Eren’s hands. “Did you bring something for yourself?”

“No… I already ate. I got hungry after my last shift.” Eren bit his lip, running a hand through his hair and rubbed his nape. “Sorry. I put your food in the oven though, so it is still hot.”

Fondness tugged at Levi’s heart, he didn’t know what on earth he had done to deserve someone like Eren; an actual angel in disguise. Clearing his throat, he recollected himself, “Thank you.”

He ate his meal in silence while listening to his boyfriend rambling about the newest hospital gossip.

Eren always managed to over-exaggerate the situation, hands flying in the air with wide eyes as he brought Levi up to date. Apparently, Eren’s fellow ER nurse, Mikasa, had managed to make a doctor almost cry on the spot when she had rejected him.

“Good thing she didn’t go for it, he looks like a horse.” Eren finished and cocked his head to the side, arm resting on Levi’s desk. “How was it?”

Swallowing, Levi’s mouth felt dry when Eren’s shirt shifted; sleeve loosely hanging over his shoulder so he got a good look at his collarbone. Dammit. Even a collarbone could make him hard already. Has it seriously been that long since they’ve had a good fuck?

He patted his mouth clean, swallowing the lump down his throat as he put the boxes away in the trash. “Delicious, thank you. Are you sure you don’t want something to drink?”

“No, I’m good.” Eren smiled and shifted in his seat, breath hitching in his throat, cheeks turning crimson.

Levi’s eyes widened and he gritted his teeth in frustration as all his blood rushed down south.

He was so fucked up. He was thinking like a hormonal teenager, all lust and need. Eren blushing like crazy and biting his lip was enough to make every cell in his body scream to fuck him over his desk, hard, until all that left Eren’s throat were breathless cries of his name.

_Control yourself, Ackerman. You’re not a dog._

Fiddling with the hem of his shirt, pursing his lips, Eren looked at his shoes. “Do you still have some time, Levi?”

Levi furrowed his brows, hiding his inner struggles and smiled nonetheless, “You can stay as long as you want. “

Eren opened his mouth briefly before closing it again, eyes darting away and refused to look back at Levi: blush creeping all the way down to his neck and collarbones.

Levi let out a long breath through his nose. It was getting painfully hot in his office. God dammit. “Eren?”

Eren’s eyes shot up and widened as he saw Levi loosening his tie. “Hmm?”

Eren’s voice was ridiculously high pitched, hell, even Levi could tell there was something going through that thick head of his. “Is something the matter?”

“No. No. No.” Eren wildly shook his head and hands, “I just uhm- I’ve missed you.”

Looking at him dumbfounded, Levi could swear he could almost hear something click in Eren’s mind. His awkward, anxious fumbling on his shirt were nowhere to be seen as he confidently got up from his seat.

Dragging a hand over Levi’s desk, hips swaying with every step he took, Eren took hold of Levi’s office chair and turned it so his boyfriend was facing him. He placed both hands on top of Levi’s shoulders, one leg on either side of the doctor’s thighs, and sat down on his lap. He was blushing furiously yet his eyes screamed nothing but determination.

Levi swallowed thickly and froze in his seat, letting Eren’s warm fingertips dance over his cheeks before he let him take his glasses off. His eyes didn’t leave Eren’s face for a single second, enjoying this daring side of his boyfriend far too much.

Now that he was this close, he could smell Eren’s perfume and he realized just how much he had missed this. He had never thought of himself as someone who needed affection, or sex of that matter, but Eren shone a whole new light on his life.

Leaning forward, Levi caught Eren’s lips with his own and held him tightly at his waist so he wouldn’t fall back. He locked their lips together in a smoldering kiss. Passionate, yet tende and he darted out his tongue to lick at Eren’s bottom lip, getting a high pitched moan in return. Smirking, he chuckled lowly under his breath before he eased his tongue in Eren’s mouth, past his lips and slid his hands over his sensitive sides.

Eren whimpered at the attention, letting his head fall back to give Levi access to his neck as he started massaging his ass cheeks. His breath hitched every time Levi spread them apart and he shifted his hips, their arousals brushing against each other.

Levi moaned at the friction and pushed their bodies flush together and moved his attention to Eren’s neck, teeth grazing over his jawline before he left a trail of soft bites and nips all over his tanned neck. Leaving a sloppy suck under Eren’s ear, Levi licked the shell of his ear, before he whispered, “I’ve missed you too.”

Goosebumps popped up on Eren’s skin from hearing Levi’s low voice. Shuddering, he bit his lip, collecting his willpower to get off of Levi’s lap.

Confused and painfully hard, Levi watched how Eren got up from his lap and stood before him. Hair sticking to every side, eyes glassy and filled with need, cheeks flushed and lips plump as he took the hem of his shirt in his hand and dragged it over his head and took off the rest of his clothes with a cocky smirk

Levi’s mouth dropped and his cock twitched in response. Eren wore a lavender lingerie set; a sheer, see-through bra covering his pecs and nipples. Thick, lavender straps hugging his waist, in perfect contrast with his tanned skin. His panties, leaving nothing to Levi’s imagination with the hard-on he was sporting behind the sheer fabric.

Frozen in his seat, too wound up to make a move, Levi’s eyes widened when he saw Eren drop down on his knees, spreading his thighs apart and palming his cock through his trousers. A guttural moan rumbled in his chest as Eren mouthed his cock and opened his belt, slipped his fingers under the elastic band of his underwear and freed his cock out of its confinement.

Eren wasted no time and ran the flat of his tongue over the underside of his cock. Teasing the slit before he wrapped his lips around the head, giving his cock a harsh experimental suck.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Levi’s eyes drunk up the way Eren’s head bobbed up and down his cock. He entangled his fingers in Eren’s brown locks and licked his lips. Eren was too fucking sexy for words.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Levi breathed and let out a low moan as Eren took him down his throat, head lulling back from the pleasure that was attacking his senses.

Eren chuckled, the vibrations doing wonders to Levi’s cock, and released him with a pop. Grinning, he lazily stroked his saliva coated length, “Do you want me to stop?”

Hips bucking, Levi groaned and trailed Eren’s jaw with his fingertips before he cupped his cheek. Eyes turning dark, leaving nothing but a ring of silver to stare back into, Levi shook his head, “Fuck no.”

“Then shut up and let me do it.”

Levi blinked a few times. Since when had Eren become so persistent? A question he didn’t care to find an answer for when Eren twisted his fist around the head and sucked one of his balls into his mouth. “Fucking hell.”

Eren grinned and lapped his tongue over his entire shaft before he tilted his head to the side, wet lips wrapped halfway around Levi’s cock as he slid them up and down.

Biting his lip, legs shaking and knuckles turning white, Levi clutched the edge of his armrest. It had been too long since they’ve last done this, the effects clearly showing as heat coiled in the pit of his stomach. Head hanging forward, groaning, Levi panted,  “Eren, I’m- I’m gonna come.”

Releasing him with a pop, Eren immediately backed off and rose back on his feet with a proud grin.

Levi licked his lips, realization finally hitting him, though he couldn’t complain. “You planned this.”

Eren fluttered his eyelashes and traced his lean torso with hands, knowing full well it’d drive his boyfriend insane. “Me? Never.”

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Levi ran his hands over his boyfriend’s thighs. Thick, muscular thighs he’d gladly get crushed between and he’d still thank Eren.

_You thirsty old man._

Eren caught up on Levi’s inner struggle and turned around. Showing off his greatest asset, he rested his palms on Levi’s thighs and ground his ass against Levi’s arousal. Sheer, lavender fabric disappearing between his ass cheeks with every roll of his hips.

Overwhelmed by the view Eren gave him, Levi couldn't do anything but stare at him with wide eyes; mouth feeling dry as she swallowed thickly. He made a move to grip on Eren’s waist, but Eren immediately slapped his hand away.

“No touching.” Eren huffed, looking back over his shoulder. The look on his face said it all; determination clear in his eyes, cheeks flushed a bright shade of pinkish red, lips parted as shaky breaths left his throat. “Let me do this.”

Levi subconsciously nodded his head and let Eren do as he pleased.

Feeling as if he was about to burst, Eren rose up from his lap and slipped his fingers under the elastic of his panties. Back and ass still facing Levi as he got rid of the fabric. Levi wanted to do nothing but bury himself between those cheeks, having to push every cell in his body not to launch forward and grab hold of the two round globes of Eren’s ass. The little minx. He knew exactly how to play him. Levi was an ass man and there was no way he could’ve hid that from Eren with his perfect, tanned, curved behind.

Spreading his cheeks, Eren revealed a little surprise to Levi. Grinning from ear to ear as he heard Levi’s breath hitch at the back of his throat. He bit his lip, voice turning sultry. “Oh, you finally found out?”  

“Eren.” Levi started, eyes dark and voice low, filled with need. “You better get your ass on my cock or-”

Eren chuckled and turned around, knowing there was no real threat behind the raven’s words. He cupped Levi’s burning cheeks with a grin before he planted a kiss on his parted lips. Levi’s face was priceless; black strands of hair sticking to his damp forehead, pink hue coloring face and neck, lips parted as he panted heavily through his mouth. Mesmerizing.

With a cocky grin, Eren rummaged through his bag and took out the bottle of lube, swaying his hips a little when he strolled back to Levi’s desk.

Levi bit his lip, unable to hold back much longer, eyes fixed on Eren as he got rid of the black buttplug between his cheeks, breath beautifully getting stuck at the back of his throat when the toy left his body. “ _Eren,_ ”

Eren _knew_ that plea and drizzled a decent amount of lube on the palm of his hand. He reached behind him, lazily smearing the lube on Levi’s cock and ran a finger between his cheeks, over his hole.

Licking his lips, eyes dark and heavy-lidded, Levi watched how Eren sunk down on his cock. Hole stretching as he adjusted to his thick length. The heat he was engulfed in was too much to take, the brunet’s body sucked him in. “Fuck, _Eren.”_

It was when Levi was fully seated in Eren’s tight hole, that he lost it with an animalistic growl. Hands launching forward, one hand holding Eren tightly at his waist while the other grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Eren’s head back.

Eren let out a long moan, feeling hot all over as Levi exposed his throat and softly bit on the junction between his neck and collarbones. “ _Ohhh_ , yes.”

Levi let out an approving hum and guided Eren’s ass up and down, bucking up his hips to meet Eren every time he sank down. “More?”

“Yes, more… _Please, D-Daddy_.”

It just slipped out, but Levi couldn’t complain. He knew Eren had almost blurted it out a couple of times, stopping himself every time he was close to letting the letter ‘D’ roll off his tongue.

Levi’s smirk grew wider, giving Eren’s ass an experimental slap, “Go on then.”

Eren moaned in both relief and excitement. Bracing himself at Levi’s desk, knuckles turning white as he held on to the edge of his desk, he started riding Levi’s dick in earnest. Rolling his hips so sinfully, snapping them up and down while Levi’s sharp tongue and encouraging words spurred him on.

“That’s it, Baby. Ride Daddy’s cock.” The words rolled off Levi’s tongue without a thought, praises spilling off his lips with every snap of his hips, cock disappearing in Eren’s tight heat. “Just like that. Keep bouncing on Daddy’s lap. _Fuck_ , you’re gorgeous.”

Levi reached around and wrapped his hand around Eren’s cock, smearing the precome over his dick before he started stroking his cock in unison with his unforgiven pace. “Fuck, I’m gonna come soon.”

Eren whined, letting his head lull back and opened his legs wider. Trying to keep up with Levi’s thrusts as pleasure took over his whole body. Hips stuttering with every snap.

Pulling Eren’s head back, teeth grazing over his sensitive neck, Levi thrusted his hips even faster when he whispered lowly in Eren’s ear, “You want Daddy’s come?”

“Yes!” Eren screamed out, bones turning into jelly when Levi picked up his legs so his back was pressed against the older man’s torso as he fucked him ruthlessly, “Want Daddy’s come, please. Please, come inside of me.”

With a final hard thrust, Levi pushed himself over the edge. Lowly moaning in Eren’s ear as his seed painted Eren’s insides white.

Levi’s voice was what did it for Eren, his release splashing hot over his chest, staining his lavender lingerie set as his eyes flutter closed.

Chests heaving, bodies slouched together in post-orgasmic bliss, Eren curled up on Levi’s lap and gave a quick peck on his cheek. Eren looked up at him, a pleased smile curled on his lips.

Levi grinned proudly, chuckling under his breath, “So, Daddy huh?”

 


End file.
